Enough Is Enough!
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: Everyone knows someone crazy. But Sam knows someone who's about to go from crazy to beyond insane...


It was a birthday she'd never forget.

The date was 2/9/2015 and Sam had turned 16 mere hours ago… and straight away, it went down the gutter.

It wasn't looked very approvingly on for a just turned 16 year old to be mothering a 2 month old baby, but Sam still had her daughter Scarlett… well, she didn't have her right now…

Trevor did.

Sam had followed him as fast as she could in hers and Rys's new third generation Cavalcade FXT, Trevor leading her through what may as well have been every street and alleyway in Los Santos, before he'd lost her. Sam had found his truck… right outside the Union Depository tower, the tallest building in the city.

Sam stepped out of the elevator at the top floor. She knew exactly what heartless act Trevor was about to do, why else would he come to the very top of the tallest building in Los Santos? For that exact reason of course, the height…

Certain obliteration for a baby.

"Here I am then, finally mending your mistake." Trevor says calmly after Sam reached the roof, knowing he was in the perfect position here. If Sam ran at him, he'd throw Scarlett over the edge before she could make it halfway to him.

"Just stop it, this is going too far, even for you!" Sam says, Trevor laughing.

"Oh no, this is me doing what's right, Sam! You're too young for this thing!" Trevor says.

"And you're just gonna kill her?! End an innocent life, someone who hasn't even spoken to you, let alone hurt you?!" Sam says.

"You didn't listen… it, not her." Trevor says before stepping towards the edge.

Sam ran at him, but as Trevor predicted, he threw Scarlett before Sam made it halfway to him. But he didn't know that Sam had planned it, there was one loophole in dropping the baby off of the tower.

As small as she was, Sam's body mass was still heavier than a baby. She'd descent faster.

Sam ran past Trevor and jumped over the edge, her hands ahead of her head as she dived through the air. The adrenaline was rocketing through her, her eyes locked on to Scarlett, who she could hear was screaming in terror. It wasn't long before Sam had her arms around Scarlett, and was trying now to use her legs to turn them towards landing in the LS river, which was full up to the edges of the floodways from the recent heavy rainfall… Then there was only one thing she could think of doing.

She rose her arms ahead again, holding Scarlett ahead of her and trying to keep her calm. The now longer form of the two started curving upwards, until at the last moment, Sam brought Scarlett into her arms again and twisted herself to land in the river on her back, shielding Scarlett from the impact…

The next few moments were a blur to Sam, until she reached the side. One thing that helped was that young babies could swim, so Scarlett had instinctively started kicking and that had helped the two get to safety. Both were soaking wet and cold, Sam instantly pulling off her jumper and shirt and wrapping them around Scarlett to try and warm her up.

It was only then that the adrenaline started weakening and Sam started feeling the pain in her back. That impact had been way too hard to not have broken something, if Sam hadn't turned around, it would've killed Scarlett.

Sam held Scarlett close and walked along the side of the river, hundreds of alternate possibilities running through her mind with the constant thought that for Trevor, she felt nothing but the strongest hatred she'd ever felt in her life, even stronger than she'd had for Billy after he attacked her.

Hate strong enough that the next time she saw Trevor, she'd kill him without a second thought.

Sam felt relief as she saw a fire under the bridge ahead and walked faster. Just as she thought, it was a camp of homeless people, who all looked shocked when they saw her.

"Holy… come here." Sam heard a female voice say, following the girl to the couches next to one of the fires. She unwrapped Scarlett from the jumper and shirt, Scarlett of whom was now calmer and clearly felt better once she felt the fire's heat slowly warming her skin. "What the hell happened to you two?!" The girl asks.

"My crazy father… threw her off the bank… I dived after her, landed in the river." Sam says, one of the other homeless people, a dark haired man in his 40s, bringing an old blanket over and covering it over Sam and Scarlett.

"You're both safe here… you should stay here overnight, recover before moving on." The girl says before walking over and sitting in a chair on the other side of the fire.

"You're English." Sam says after noticing the girl's accent.

"You're not." The girl says.

"How'd you end up out here?" Sam asks.

"Magic." The girl says, Sam looking at her in confusion. "Or I could've just gotten on a plane, you know." She says, Sam nodding. Her mind was still scrambled from the fall.

"I'm Sam… she's Scarlett." Sam says.

"I'm Cathy. That's Frank, sleeping over there are Electra and Stephan." The girl says, pointing to the guy who brought the blanket and to two others who were sleeping together on a mattress next to another fire a few meters away.

"They together?" Sam asks.

"Yeah… people on the streets form relationships, we really have nothing but each other. We have a saying; there are two ways off these streets, get money or get taken off with someone else." Cathy says. Sam looked at them. Cathy looked like she was in her early to mid 30s, Frank was in his 40s and from what she could see, Electra looked like a mid to late teenager and Stephan looked to be in his late 20s.

"How old are they?" Sam asks.

"Electra's 17, Stephan is 28. Bit of a shock to some people, a 10 and a half year age difference." Cathy says.

"You think? I know someone who's 19 and her soon to be husband is 36, double the age when they first got together." Sam says.

"Well… my mother when I was born was 22 and my dad was 49. That's 27 years." Cathy says.

"Yeah, you don't normally think of relationships with too big of an age difference… or like those two." Sam says, now noticing Electra looked like she was about a foot taller than Stephan.

"Yeah, surprised us too. You normally think of the two being the same height or the girl being shorter, it's not often that the girl is taller than the guy." Cathy says.

"It all comes down to bigger guys having bigger… things… for girls the same or a smaller size." Frank says.

"Of course, say it as it is, Frank. Especially when there's a baby present." Cathy says, Frank laughing and sitting down.

"Hey, go to sleep. You need it." Cathy says, Sam laying down on the couch with Scarlett asleep in her arms. It took her a while, but she too managed to eventually fall asleep.

She couldn't think of how she'd explain this to Carly, Immy and everyone else tomorrow.


End file.
